Love Story
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: song-fic to Taylor Swifts song Love Story. Yullen with suprise side pairing at the end.


Love Story

Warnings: Boy Love or Yaoi; rated T to be safe but probably only K+ really.

A/N: this is the result of a songfic plot bunny and too many yullen fics all at the same time. (sweatdrops) I have always wanted to do a songfic but couldn't get the right pairing and song for the fic this one is my first but hopefully not last of these types of fics. My other stories will be continued eventually as soon as my original muse gets his butt back here for me to continue writing though Harry Potter and the Demon Family is going to be contiuned as soon as I have finished at least half of chapter 8 and finished chapter seven so that I do not hit another case of writers block of not knowing how to continue the fic. (grumbles: Stupid Sephiroth, my muse, for leaving me hanging on my posted fics...) :D

Disclaimer: Well enjoy my Fluffy romance for Taylor Swifts song Love Story and the characters from the anime/manga D gray man cuz if i owned them i wouldn't be posting here now would I?

I Am A Line Break I Am A Line Break 

We were both young when I first saw you

A Young man of about sixteen sat out side of a dark and forbidding castle and ran a hand through his white hair as he thinks of when he first came here, of when he first met _him_.

I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts

-Flashback-

The young man, just barely not a boy, had just finished the climb to the top of the mountain and now stood before the gate and its keeper. Suddenly the gatekeeper begins shouting and ringing the alarms and the boy can't do anything to get it to stop.

Suddenly from behind him the boy is attacked by a long haired guy with a katana. The new foe continues attacking as the boy tries to explain how he was sent by his master to here. Eventually the matter was solved but still the boy couldn't help but be hurt by how the long haired guy had acted towards him. The boy watched with no expression as the guy, Kanda, walked away.

-Flashback End-

I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

The young man looked up to the sky and sighed as he remembered all of that and how no matter what he did Kanda never considered him anything other than a nusence.

See the lights

The young man turned his head to look at the castle and saw all of the lights and remembered a party was being held tonight. Slowly he made his way inside to get dressed as the party was soon to begin.

See the party, the ball gowns

Soon the young man was just another face in the crowd as it was a masquerade ball and he had dyed his white locks pitch black, his scar is covered in flesh tone makeup, and his mask hides his eyes enough not to give the color away. His dress suit is flat black with a white under shirt and a blood red tie, while he has a flower in the pocket butten, a beautiful purple rose which matches his midnight purple mask with its almost sinister markings around the eyes. The young man glances around the hall that has become an impromptu ballroom, and spies a man with long hair in a ponytai at the top of his head make his way through the crowd.

I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

The man was taller then the young man and his hair was a blood red with black streaks and was wearing a standard black suit with out a tie leaving the collar open. His Pale skin contrasting with the black suit and hair makes him look so mysterious, but none more so then his pure onyx mask with white markings similar to the curse mark on the young mans face that is now hidden.  
The man says, "Hello."

The young man replies, "Hello. Are you looking for someone?" The man smiles and moves closer saying, "Not anymore, I've found him." This causes the young man to blush and turn his head as the man leans closer and says,"Aren."

The young man starts at hearing his real name with the Japanese accent only one person still has from his constant use of Japanese. "Kanda?" he whispers as he looks at the eyes hidden in the shadow of the mask. The man smirks as he leans even closer and says, "Its Yuu, tonight." Little did Kanda know that a man with red hair and a gun innonce was just itching to make his way over and kill him for even thinking of going near his apprentice. Allen noticing the looks Kanda was getting from one man realized that that man could only be his master, Cross.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

Cross made his way over before Allen and Kanda could escape and grabbed them both in a, not so friendly for Kanda, embrace. Cross just smirked at Allen and sent him towards the stairs right beside them while pulling Kanda along with him. Allen just sat there on the staircase silently crying behind his mask and begging Kanda not to go and to take him away with him in whispers as Cross pulls him away.

And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

A blond with a mask covering on eye, a royal blue haired man with a top hat, and a young lady with wild fuscia pink hair carrying a paresol found Allen on the staircase and gave him the message they had been asked to give by Kanda as Cross had dragged him out of the party. Allen hugged them each as they smiled kindly and left the party by the back enterance in order to avoid his master. The three messengers and four of both young mens friends would act as distractions for Cross if he noticed them missing.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Allen and Kanda meet in the training room and embrace before sneaking outside into the forest surrounded in twilight. They keep quiet 'cause they were dead if Cross found them. Laying down they close their eyes to escape this place for a little while; lying in each others arms, leaning against the trunk of a tree Kanda slowly leans closer to Allen and kisses him. Allen closes his eyes and just feels everything that Kanda is and everything he does.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me

Slowly they pulled apart and just softly smile as they look up at the heavens above them. The night passes with them kissing each other softly and slowly and talking to each other of their feelings for the other. As dawn approaches they both get up and while holding hands sneak back through the forest right to the back enterance where they kiss one last time and Kanda asks Allen.

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes 

"Meet me here tomorrow afternoon and we'll leave here if we have to." Allen smiles and replies, " only somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we'll have to do is run."

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real

Later that morning Cross and a few others try to stop Allen from leaving for his meeting with Kanda. Trying to get him to see reasons on why he can't feel for Kanda and why Kanda couldn't love him. No matter what they tried Allen would shoot it down or ignore it. eventually Cross just banned him from leaving his room for any reason what so ever and barred his door. Allen was shocked that Cross would go so far to keep him away from Kanda.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Secretly Lavi and Tyki both helped Allen escape from his room turned cell and got him out to the forest. Soon the time to meet Kanda came with no Kanda in site.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Allen began wondering if Kanda would ever come; if he was stopped by Cross or just didn't care anymore. 'Did he ever really care for me or was last night a cruel joke?' Allen thought as he waited longer and longer till finally he saw Kanda on the outskirts of the forest.

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

Allen ran to Kanda and hugged him as he said, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Nothing would or could keep me away," Kanda replied as he hugged back. Eventually Kanda pulled back and kissed his moyashi and knelt to the ground. Alen stood in shock as Kanda pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ring.

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know

"Marry me, my moyashi."

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

"What about Cross or the others?" Allen asked as he looked at Kanda face then the ring with tears in his eyes.

"I talked to Cross and he said yes to this once he understood how i felt about you and what you mean to me." Kanda said with his usual serious face. "All that's left is to decide how the wedding will be and your outfit."

It's a love story baby just say yes  
"It's our love story, moyashi, so say yes?"

Allen smiled and tearfully said, "yes." Kanda smiled and slid the ring onto Allens finger and then sood and kissed his now fiancee and spun with him in his arms.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

The wedding was going perfectly with Allen given away by Cross and Komoi residing as the preacher. Lenalee and Miranda were "bride"maids and Tyki as a groom in waiting while Lavi was the best man. In the back of the reception hall for the reception two people were meeting the same way the now married couple had. As Miranda and Krory saw each other and slowly made their way through the crowd to the dance floor where Allen and Kanda along with Lavi and Tyki were sharing the floor.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXI Am A Line Break I Am A Line Break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so this hinted KroryXMiranda randomly popped up as I was trying to tie in the last line of the song and it fit with the way the fic was ending. My loyal readers know for themselves I rarely do Het pairings for anything unless its a side pairing so don't expect a sequel about them. More important is that my lovely little fic is finished so my original muse should return with ideas for my already posted fics. :D (grumbles: cuz if he doesn't he's going to find himself the uke in my next FF 7 story to someone like Cloud or one of the Brothers...) 


End file.
